


Monster Thoughts

by Krayolacolor



Series: Marble Roses [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Past Drug Addiction, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: Everyone has different thoughts about Offender, about what happened during Marble Roses, and about him still hanging around them with no hope of him ever leaving.Note: This work is only tagged with "rape/noncon" due to the nature of the Offenderman as a character, nothing in this story or the series as a whole will have any graphic depictions of rape. At most, it is implied to happen off screen.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Amy Walters, Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky & Sexual Offender
Series: Marble Roses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172543
Kudos: 3





	1. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"
> 
> "Attention!" The monster grinned wider, in a way that would probably unsettle a person, but Tim has known the monster in front of him since he was a child, nothing phased him anymore.

Tim was relaxing, laying out on the couch, half watching TV, half dozing off. Brian was currently at work, so Tim was alone, the quiet of solitude a sort of luxury now days. The man was almost asleep when a weight appeared on his legs. He groaned, blinking open his eyes and bringing up his hands to rub the blurry feeling away. Before him sat Offender, grinning broadly, pinning him down with his weight. Tim narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Attention!" The monster grinned wider, in a way that would probably unsettle a person, but Tim has known the monster in front of him since he was a child, nothing phased him anymore.

Tim blinked at him, "And? You can't get that from one of your 'adoring groupies'?" He snorted.

Offender shrugged, "Sure, but you know you're my favorite," Offender purred leaning in closer, "and we're alone," the monster's black tongue snaked out of his mouth in which Tim quickly responded by shoving Offender's mouth closed. The monster jerked away, hissing in pain, black gushed down his chin, "Ow- ow- ow- fuck-" he pulled his tongue back in his mouth and let his lips seal over. 

Tim smirked up at him and he could feel the glare he was given.

Offender opened his mouth again a few seconds later, "Bitch, a 'no' works too you know," Tim raised his brows, "A no works, for you, you know." Offender corrects himself, wiping the blood off his mouth. It's quite between them for several moments, tense as Offender refuses to move and Tim is trapped under him. "We've had this conversation before..."

"I know..."

"And you still think I'm going to turn around and do something."

Tim looked away from the monster hovering over him, "It's hard to trust you..."

Offender didn't respond, he got up and sat down in the floor, letting Tim sit up and pull his legs back to himself. "I should go, shouldn't I?"

Tim shrugged, "You could make me lunch if you want?"

Offender tilted his head at Tim for a second, then he appeared in the small kitchen attached to the living room, "Wha'do ya want?" He asked, looking through the fridge and cabinets.

"Pasta?" Tim called back.

"Cheese or red sauce?"

"Are you asking me this?"

"Cheese, gotcha."

Tim laughed, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV, getting off the couch to help.


	2. Babysitting Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay sighed, he was not a babysitter. But here he was, babysitting an eight foot tall rape monster.

Jay sighed, he was not a babysitter. But here he was, babysitting an eight foot tall rape monster. Jay glanced at the monster who was sitting in the floor on his phone drinking an alcoholic smoothie (his third one) through a long colorful twist straw, he had offered Jay one, but the man declined.

Now you might be wondering why Jay was babysitting Offender, well that was because Tim and Brian were having a date night, so like parents who don't trust their kids to be left alone they called Jay to come and make sure Offender stayed out of trouble. It wasn't a difficult job, Offender would either do one thing silently for the entire time Tim and Brian were gone or he'd do a bunch of little things around the house and complain about not being able to do anything 'fun'. In the grand scheme of things, Jay wasn't really able to do anything should Offender just up and leave, but he never did.

The man had been watching Offender type for what felt like an hour before he finally caved, "What are you doing?"

Offender turned his head towards Jay and put his drink down, "Texting."

"Who?"

The monster looked down at his phone again and started typing, "Fans."

Jay blinked, "Fans?"

"Yeah." He picked up his drink again while Jay balked at him. He glanced back at the human and did the equivalent of raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"You have fans?" Jay bristled at the idea.

"Yeah, of my blog, Tim calls them my 'groupies' which I think is cute." He turns his phone for Jay who gets a look at page the monster was on which was full of questions about the monster.

Jay was quiet for a few seconds before, "So do they know-"

"What I am? Yeah, sorta. I don't run the main blog, see, that's my buddy's job, she takes care of the technical stuff and I hop on to talk with people every now and then. To them, I'm not real, but the persona of me is the same. I am the one an only Sexual Offenderman, the only Slender who gives you the best bang for your buck!" He snorts. "It's a bunch of kids mostly, so I have to play nice, but they're very entertaining, I get art! Look-" Offender scrambled off the floor to get to couch and show Jay all the art that these 'fans' make for him. "It's cute right? Like, how people get so attached to this "fictional character" they draw fan art for me."

Jay skimmed over the drawings Offender showed him on his phone, there were a few consistent styles that show up, people who drew often and posted their art of the monster. As he scrolled through them though, new characters showed up, other creatures that looked like Slenders, humans, the blog runner's avatar, and, "Is that Tim?!" Jay squeaked as he looked closer at this specific drawing.

Offender nodded, "Oh yeah, I have a separate folder for art of you guys, there are a ton of Marble Roses fans on my blog, and they ask about you guys too." He backs out of the folder he was scrolling through and clicks a new one with art of Tim, Jay, Brian, Alex, and even Amy in it.

Jay stared blankly, "I can't believe this..." he mutters looking at the detailed and intricate art done of them.

"Your community has been thriving since you all signed off, it's impressive you brought all these people together by mistake."

Jay looked up at Offender then back at his phone, "Yeah, I mean... I guess it is kind of cool..." he said.

"Do you wanna talk to my fans for a while?" He asked, holding out his phone.

"Uh, only if they mention me I guess?"

"Oh cool, just," Offender takes his phone back and makes a quick post, "There, I said you'll be taking questions for a little while," he hands the phone back to Jay who took it as suddenly asks started to flood the inbox about how he was after everything happened.

So Jay spent the next few hours talking to the 'fans' with Offender until Tim and Brian returned to the apartment


	3. Background Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The floor creaked behind him as if weight had been added to it, he stilled his hands and looked over his shoulder only to scream and jump back.

Alex hummed as he unlocked the door, he walked to the kitchen to set his bags down and then started to put the groceries away. Amy was out with a few friends and Jay was taking a few evening classes at the college in his hunt for a job so he was alone for dinner tonight. He didn't mind, space was good for relationships especially when they see each other every day. The floor creaked behind him as if weight had been added to it, he stilled his hands and looked over his shoulder only to scream and jump back.

"What the fuck are doing here?!" He squeaked, half perched on the counter in his panic to get away.

"Why do you always scream when I show up?" The monster crossed his arms over his chest, his bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

Alex stepped down off the counter and brushes his clothes off, "Uh, maybe because you're an eldritch rape monster who mind controlled me for five years?"

Offender shrugged, "I mean, I guess, but still, your neighbors probably hate you."

Alex snorted, "Fine by me, so why are you here?"

The monster sighed dramatically, draping himself back on the counter, "Tim and Brian are having "alone time" and I'm not allowed to stay to watch and Jay is busy and I have no one else to hang out with," he whined.

"Poor thing." The man said sarcastically, looking at the monster blankly. "Still don't see why you came here to bother me."

Offender looked over at Alex again and picked himself up off the counter, "Oh come on Lex, you're the only person besides Jay who will even consider having a conversation with me, where else am I going to go?"

"You have friends?"

"Well yeah, being as charismatic and good looking as I am people love me," Alex rolled his eyes, "but I'm lazy so I came to hang out with you." He held up his hands after Alex was quiet for a few more beats, "No roses, promise."

The man looked at Offender carefully before he sighed, "Fine, but you have to help with dinner."

"Sure thing, Lex!"

The odd pair cook together quietly, talk is minimal and light, it reminds Alex of the slow nights when he was with the monster. When nothing was important and everything was easy, when he didn't have to think about anything at all. Everything felt like he was dreaming back then, he felt high all the time and nothing was real. Alex looked at his reflection in the glass above the sink and dark brown eyes stared back at him.

They were sitting at the table, Alex with his food and Offender with a wine glass that he procured from no where. It was quite, but it didn't feel heavy and awkward, it felt familiar in that way that dreams did. The man's hands twitched, this is usually when he'd get a rose, it was routine. But Offender did not reach into his coat to get one, because that time had passed. Still Alex felt himself itch for it, that high, that dream, that feeling. The roses were the worst drug he'd ever been on, the withdrawal was terrible. He had thrown up for days, fevered and shaking for weeks. He hadn't known the first time he took one how easy it was to be addicted to them, but he knew now if he ever touched one he might never come back again.

That fog in his head lasted years, that rush, that high, that want got him by most days. It was so hard to think right, because so much of his head was taken over by the creature sitting at his table now. He's seen this monster do terrible things, he had nightmares often of the sickening words that he would spit as he ripped people apart. How he managed to sit here with him after all of it was unknown to him.

It wasn't all terrible, well it was all terrible, but it wasn't always blood and sex and gore, most of the time it was traveling and night clubs and cooking and early mornings when he woke up to warm sun washing over the white sheets draped over him in a bed that felt too big to be real and the low purring tone asking what he wanted for breakfast... Alex wondered if that's why it was so hard to hate him. He wondered if that why Tim found it so hard to hate him. Because he was so good at being the good guy despite being so terrible. Because being held in bloody hands when your heart was racing because a three guys pulled knives on you and knowing they can't hurt you feels more important than the reason why the hands holding you are covered in blood.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Offender asked, head tilted towards him.

Alex blinked, "Oh... nothing I guess."


	4. Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian hovered by the door, holding the door knob tightly, he looked tired, like he didn't sleep well, "What do you want?" He hissed, all guards up, watching the monster like a hawk, ready to book it at moment.

Offender was relaxing on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table and his hands behind his head, waiting. He didn't wait long before he heard the lock click and the door was pushed open.

"Fuck- what are you doing here?" An all to familiar voice sneered at him.

A smirk pulled at his lips, "What, still don't like having me around BB?" He purred low in his chest as he turned his head to look at the man by the door.

Brian hovered by the door, holding the door knob tightly, he looked tired, like he didn't sleep well, "What do you want?" He hissed, all guards up, watching the monster like a hawk, ready to book it at moment.

Offender shrugged, "I want to talk to you."

"Well I want you to drop dead, get out of my house-" Offender suddenly disappeared from the couch and stood behind Brian. On instinct he flung himself into the room and away from the door which let Offender step in and shut it behind him. "What the fuck!" Brian snarled, bearing his teeth at the monster, fists clenched so hard his hands were shaking.

"I wasn't asking you if you wanted to talk, I was saying we were going to talk, so sit down before I make you." Offender said calmly, reaching up to fix the collar of his coat.

Brian stared at Offender for several beats, never looking away from him, he was stiff and scared and angry, he never liked being around Offender, being alone with him was worse, especially without his gun.

"Sit."

"No."

"Fine." Offender sat down in front of the door, blocking the exit and effectively trapping Brian alone with him. "This is about Tim."

Brian visibly bristled at the mention of Tim, "What about him?"

"He's hurting. And that's our fault-"

"It's your fault-" Brian hissed, jumping on the defense, "You're the one who did this- you're the one who _hurt_ him!"

Offender had to fight to keep his tendrils from appearing, clutching his sleeves tightly, "I am aware of what I have done in the past, if you think I forget those kind of things, you're mistaken..." he paused, forcing himself to get a grip, "But, the problem now is that the little three way we have going on is noticeably wearing on Tim's mental health. You know you've got your hands in that mess too."

Brian narrowed his eyes, "I have done nothing but protect him from you, he has every right to hate you- he deserves to hate you as much as I do!"

"I'm not arguing against that. I'm not stupid, I know I hurt people, but I don't care. The thing you don't seem to grasp is that hating me is not helpful. I am not human, your hatred does not hurt me, I have been hated since the moment I was born, there is nothing new in your hatred that could hurt me in ways I have not already suffered. The only thing you hurt in hating me as you do is Tim. Whether you like it or not I can't leave Tim, I've already marked him, he is part of me, I am part of him. I have been a part of his life longer than you ever will, I have taken care of him, I have been the one to hold him when he cried, I'm the one who made sure he took his medication every day, I'm the one who financed his entire life, I am the one who told him he should ask you to the movies because he liked you. And I don't like you, I don't like that you turned him against me, I don't like that you took him from me, I don't like that you pushed him to hate me when he wasn't able to. But, when push came to shove, I saved your life too, you tried to kill yourself in front of him, the only reason you didn't die was because I was there. We both care about Tim, it's the only common ground we have to stand on, but our hatred of each other is hurting him. I don't expect you to like me, I don't like you either, but either we clean up our act or Tim is going to continue to suffer between us."

Brian stood quietly, listening to Offender monologue for a solid minute, but he slowly unclenched his fists and dropped his shoulders. "You hurt him, how can you expect me not to hate you after everything you've done to deserve it?"

"I'm not asking you not to hate me, by all means, continue to fester with it, doesn't bother me at all. The only thing I'm asking is that we put aside this hate for a moment so that we can set down some ground rules for making sure us hating each other isn't hurting Tim."

After a few more moments Brian nodded, "Fine... Okay. I'm accepting your olive branch or whatever the fuck this is, but you are on thin fucking ice, alright?"

Offender holds up his hands in surrender, "Thin ice, got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if anything else needs tagged.


End file.
